


room

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: There’s a room in their house Silver isn’t allowed in.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Series: whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	room

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 17, prompt: dirty secret. a gift for jehan

There’s a room in their house Silver isn’t allowed in. Gold holes himself up in there for hours, and Silver helpfully pretends he doesn’t notice. It’s his dirty little secret, although Silver doesn’t think it’s that dirty.

When they’re not traveling, Gold takes on a few odd jobs to make ends meet: mainly helping Pokemon hatch, making sure they’re well cared for until they’re old enough to be released. 

Silver knows that he has personal breeding projects, though. He has heard the baby cries of Lapras enough to recognize and guess what it is.

Still, if Gold doesn’t wish to speak up about it - simply moving not so quietly from bed at three in the morning, going to feed the babies, who is Silver to say anything about it? If Gold wants to be secretive about it, then let him be: all Silver will do is make sure the bed stays warm for him, make extra strong coffee in the mornings, and ignore the room Gold does not let him inside.

  
  
  



End file.
